Neon Genesis GekiRinEvangelion
by PEJP Bengtzone
Summary: This are a series of side stories of Kamen Rider Chrome's "Shinji: Warrior of the Beast-Fist!"


Galactik Visitors of the Beast-Fist

A/N: Hello, I just wanted to let you know, that in this story, Rei's physical appearance is identical with Maki Airmaster Aikawa from the manga/anime Air Master, with a few differences; Rei still has blue hair and red eyes.

Also, this story contains much elements from, and references to, the French, animated teenage show of Galactik Football.

* * *

><p>Things seem to be happening in Tokyo-3; namely an army of Rinshi terrorizing town, until Shinji, Rei, Rukawa, and Yamato arrives to fight them off. Rei were fighting them in her regular outfit, namely her school uniform, while the three others had transformed into their armored forms before the arrival. Super GekiWing was using his GekiFan weapons to block the strikes of the Rinshi, while at the same time striking back at them, alongside his allies. The Rinshi barely stood any chance up against the four warriors. After the fight was over, Shinji, Rukawa, and Yamato did undo their transformations.<p>

Shinji: _"Well, now with that mess out of the way, we can head back again."_

The three others nodded, when they suddenly heard applauses from behind. They turned around, and saw two familiar faces to Shinji and Rukawa. One was a 15 years old, short boy, with bluish black hair. The other one was an Amazon-like woman with middle-long, brown hair, done in a ponytail. They walked over to Shinji & Co, and smiled friendly at Shinji and Rukawa.

Shinji: _"Micro-Ice? Kernor-neesan? Why are you here?"_

Micro-Ice: _"We wanted to pay you a visit, and make a review about things around you guys!"_

Kernor: _"Good thing to see you again, Shinji. And you, as well, Kanna-kun."_

Rukawa blushed out of annoyance and embarrassment by hearing the nickname, while Shinji couldn't help, but start to chiggle (chuckle + giggle).

Micro-Ice: _"I say we head to head apartment and start discussing."_

* * *

><p>Later on, in the apartment of Misato and the EVA pilots, Shinji and others, including Penpen, Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka, were sitting down, while looking at the two visitors.<p>

Misato: _"So, you are here to make review about things we have been through?"_

Micro-Ice: _"It's more of a flashback-like montage, actually."_

Ritsuko: _"You mean, that we are here to witness a clip show hosted by you two?"_

Kernor: _"You got the point."_

Micro-Ice: _"Well, let's start this whole thing."_

The TV screen activated, and started to show different scenes of the pilots' past from when Shinji first arrived.

Micro-Ice: _"As you know, many things have happened during your time here, especially for Shinji-kun."_

Kernor: _"Let's show you an event from the past."_

The TV now shows a battle on a half done bridge.

Shinji: _"That's not one of our events."_

Micro-Ice: _"Whoops! That was Naruto, Mimi, and Shen's battle at the back then half done Great Naruto Bridge of the Land of Wave in the Shinobi Nations."_

The TV then showed another clip.

It showed the different battles against Jet Alone, the JA-Angel, Nagiu, and EVAngel-03.

Ritsuko: _"Well, it was quite amazing what Shinji and Rukawa is able to do. But, of course, I wasn't very pleased about what happened since Shinji's arrival, considering his ability to use that Geki of his."_

Micro-Ice: _"But, as you probably remember, you actually managed to make a change about the unofficial situation."_

The TV started to play a scene from the past, showing Ritsuko working at the computers.

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback)<p>

Ritsuko was going through a complete analysis of the Wing Changer, scanning its data, as well as the components and parts of it. She was amazed by the technology.

Ritsuko: _"With this data-based technology analyzed, I can replicate it to upgraded both the computer system of NERV, as well as giving a few, yet useful improvements to the EVAs. With some luck, it might be just a question of time, before we can get everything working properly. And, by then, we can finally become able to convert every Geki-based, and maybe also Rinki-based, activity into data. Of course, in respect of Shinji, I will not only decide to not use the technology of this Wing Changer against him, by blocking his transformation ability, but also make sure that no one can be able to do that, at all."_

(TV Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>Misato: <em>"Well, that sure is one side of Ritsuko that you usually don't see."<em>

Micro-Ice: _"And, remember when Shinji, with some assistance from Rukawa, decided to give you two some proper Jyuken practicing?"_

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback)<p>

Shinji and Rukawa are standing in a forest area outside Tokyo-3, with Ritsuko, Misato, Rei, and Asuka all looking at them, face-to-face.

Shinji: _"I'm not speaking for everyone, when I'm saying this, but; I believe the time has come for Misato and Ritsuko to properly practice Jyuken, to not only ensure their self-defense, but also make them true defenders of justice."_

Rukawa: _"I'm only here to teach Misato the Bear-Ken, considering what Shinji have told me about the Jet Alone incident."_

Misato: _"I got to say that it's amazing that Shinji could sense what kind of animal my inner beast was."_

Ritsuko: _"I'm more of the logical person, actually."_

Shinji: _"And so what? It has never stopped logical people from practicing before. But, you need to know, learn and remember the three aspect of practicing GekiJyuKen; Fighting to protect and help people in need, focusing while emptying your mind, and remaining calm with a smiling face of happiness."_

(TV Flashback end)

* * *

><p>Asuka: <em>"And, it turned out that a logical person can handle this kind of thing very well, once getting used to it."<em>

Kernor: _"And let's not forget that both of them were better than you at developing Geki."_

Misato: _"Yeah, well, can we continue on, now?"_

Micro-Ice: _"Sure, but I'm not going include that time you, Misato, walked around in the apartment, in nothing but your 'birthday suit', just to tease with the boys, for out of two reasons; 1. That wasn't funny, and 2. That is irrelevant."_

Misato: _"Correction; I did that to tease with Shinji-kun, while Rukawa was just a bonus."_

Rukawa: _"Besides, you can look on the bright side; as punishment she was forced to wear our school's girl uniform, for a whole week, while she was at work at NERV HQ."_

Kernor: _"Which must have been the first time Ritsuko ever showed a sense of humor."_

Ritsuko: (annoyed) _"OI!"_

Micro-Ice: _"Well, there have been a lot of stuffs happening, like what we have found out from Mushi-Boshi."_

Asuka: _"The boy, who reported the actions of Grizzaka against two beetle-themed ninja brothers?"_

Micro-Ice: _"The very same. He was using up all his powers to get through the Rinshi Army of Grizzaka, to make it to Konoha, so he could inform Naruto, Shen, Mimi, and Bae about what Grizzaka did to those two. Luckily, he was saved by Naruto's old classmate Shino, who merged together with Mushi-Boshi, by absorbing him into his body. That gave Shino access to the memories and knowledge of him, which resulted in Shino becoming a user of GekiJyu Ladybug-Ken, as well as becoming an Ikazuchi-Ryu ninja student."_

Kernor: _"Just to make your memory getting refreshed, here's a clip of what had happened."_

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback)<p>

Mushi-Boshi and his two Ninja Sensei, Isshuu and Ikkou Kasumi of Ikazuchi-Ryu Ninja Academy, are practicing some Ninja training. Suddenly, they heard something, and decided to investigate the whole thing. They were hiding behind some bushes, from where they saw a group of Rinshi standing around Grizzaka, who were inspecting two Terracotta-like warrior statues.

Grizzaka: _"Finally, with these two Rinkihei, I can make sure of putting an end to Kannami Rukawa and his friends. And after that, I shall destroy the GekiJyuKen practitioners of Konohagakure."_

Isshuu: _I don't think so, Grizzaka!_

Ikkou: _"And neither do I!"_

Grizzaka turned around and saw the two ninjas about to attack him from behind. He used his Dorinki to fire energy blasts at them, making them fall down to the ground, and then was lifted up by Rinshi, which were holding onto them by their arms. Grizzaka then walked over to them, and placed his palms towards the chests of the two ninjas, and began to produce his Dorinki.

Grizzaka: _"Doringi: Jyu Rei Dama*!"_

Grizzaka's Dorinki started to go through the bodies of the Kasumi brothers, causing pain to them, until their bodies were turned into a couple of energy balls, which Grizzaka held in his hands. He turned himself around, and started to walk towards the Rinkihei statues, with energy balls in his hands.

Grizzaka: _"I'm going to let this two Rinkihei use these two human souls as their own artificial souls."_

He channeled his Dorinki, and used it, while covering the energy balls with it, to infuse the Rinkihei with the balls, by putting them inside the statues' bodies. The energy ball containing Ikkou went inside the Butoka Rinkihei, while the one containing Isshuu went inside the Wagataku Rinkihei. The Rinkihei started to activate, and would have been considered "Dorinkihei", if it hadn't been for the energy balls containing the ninja brothers' bodies had given them the paintwork of the Kasumi brothers' Gouraiger alter-egos' outfits.

Grizzaka: _"This is wonderful. And, when I find the lost sacred Scrolls of DaiJyu Kenpou, I will become able to gain the forbidden powers of Zocato, and Rinzin. Of course, I need to find the first one, because only one with Zocato powers, can find, and unseal, the Scroll of Rinzin."_

After hearing this, Mushi-Boshi ran away fast, yet quiet to warn the ones in trouble.

(TV Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice: <em>"Well, we should at least be glad, that he can't enter the shrine-like crypt, that serves as the chamber of Uchu Kenpou, which temple is located in South America, even if had found his way there."<em>

Ritsuko: _"And, why is it that he can't enter the chamber for?"_

Micro-Ice: _"Because the two crystal spheres, that represents the key to the chamber has been removed from there. And, they have been put into custody by planet Akillian's division-like branch of SPD."_

Kernor: _"And, don't worry, one of them should become entrusted to you, while the other one shall be entrusted to SCRTC's Konohagakure branch, which base happens to be the Namikaze Residence, the home of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze."_

Shinji: _"And I suppose that means Naruto, Shen, Mimi, and Bae are using it as a dojo for GekiJyuKen Beast Arts."_

Micro-Ice: _"That's correct!"_

Kernor: _"But, anyway, back to business. Do you remember when both SPD and SGS Foundation sent people to NERV, to do some improvements, and upgrades?"_

Everyone, besides Micro-Ice, Kernor, and Pen-Pen, nodded in reply.

Shinji: _"I must say that they were very good at it, especially with my Wing Changer, as well as making the EVAs compatible with the GoGo Jet, as well as letting them be able to use their AT energy to give the Deka Wing Cannon a power-up boost, channeling the energy through their bio-mechanical bodies, and into the Deka Wing Cannon."_

Ritsuko: _"Well, and that Neo-Parallel Engine technology of SGS was amazing, and the Deka Metal alloy was also useful."_

The TV started to show the different formations and battles of the EVAs, like TenkuuEva-01's formation, the formation of DaiRinEVA-02 (RinLion, RinChameleon, and RinHawk, all at once), the EVAs fighting alongside Deka Wing Robo against Kaijuuki Evangelionizer, the EVAs' battle against Evangelion Banki, and EVA-00 Sword & Shield's formation and battle alongside the Soul Bird-powered GaoGod.

Rei: _"I remember that time, when the Gaoranger arrived to find the five GaoJewels of GaoGod, and we volunteered to help them."_

Shinji: _"Yeah, that was a great adventure. Well, except for when we had found out, that Grizzaka had a couple of gauntlets on his arms, through which he could channel the power of the GaoJewels that he had inserted into them. I can't believe that he could get his hands on the GaoBear and GaoPolar Jewels, and use the twin Power Animals' elemental powers of fire and ice against us. At the end, although losing the GaoJewels to the Gaorangers, he managed to gain the ability to expand his RinJyu Bear-Ken to Polar-style, and was permanently infused with the fire and ice powers of GaoBear and GaoPolar."_

Kernor: _"Well, remember when Ranma Saotome, Mu-Tze, and Maki 'Airmaster' Aikawa arrived to help you out in your Jyuken training?"_

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback)<p>

Grizzaka: _"I'm going to get rid of you and your unofficial companions now, Rukawa."_

Right when he was supposed to finish them off, he became pushed back by a couple of energy blasts, resembling a cat and a duck. The young Jyuken practitioners turned themselves around, and saw three people walk up towards them. The tallest one was an Amazon-like woman, with red hair, one other was a man about half about half as tall as the woman, with raven-black hair, and blue eyes, and the last one was another man with the same length as the other guy, only this guy had long black hair, and wore glasses covering his eyes. Shinji and Rukawa could recognize them anywhere.

Woman: _"Hello, Shinji-chan, it looks like you guys could need our help."_

Shinji: _"Maki-oneesan!"_

Blue-eyed man: _"Yo, Shin-kun, h' are ya doing it?"_

Shinji: _"Ranma-san!"_

Man with glasses: _"I can tell how strong you have become, Shinji."_

Shinji: _"Mu-Tze!"_

Grizzaka looked annoyed at the three newcomers with fury and rage in his eyes.

Grizzaka: _"You bastardly curs! Who the hell are you?"_

Maki: _"We are three members of Master Class Seniors of GekiJyuKen's Fourth Generation."_

Mu-Tze: _"And we shall be your opponent for the rest of this battle!"_

(TV Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>Shinji: <em>"It's a good thing that they had arrived, or else we would have been doomed. Plus, that using a combination of pressure points to temporarily nullify his techniques, then using their Geki simultaneously to hold him still, and then have him get splashed with cursed water from Spring of Drowned Panda in Jusenkyo, was genial. That aquatic curse have made harder for him to fight us, especially when it's raining."<em>

Asuka: _"Even if I found the use of a party ball to not only surprise him, but also contain the Jusenkyo water to splash him with, was kind of bizarre, AND lame."_

Kernor: _"Apparently, Gendo didn't seem to understand the modern time wisdom; 'The best way to show that you know your place is by standing up for your rights.'"_

Micro-Ice: _"And, now when I think about it; didn't you wonder how and why that Super-clone of Rei had appeared?"_

Shinji, Rukawa, Rei, Asuka, Misato, and Ritsuko nodded simultaneously at question.

Micro-Ice: _"Well, this is how it actually happened!"_

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback)<p>

The TV started to show the Reiquarium of NERV, when a mysterious door opened up after appearing out of thin air, and out came a goblin-like humanoid woman, with a somewhat crab-like hair style, who was holding in a jar containing a mysterious brown blob-like creature. She walked over to the window of the Reiquarium, where all the multiple clones of Rei were, when the Rei clones decided to look at the woman.

Woman: _"Don't worry, girls, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm going to help you becoming one with each others, completely, and literally. My name is Washu Hakubi, and I'm a scientist, who represent the human incarnation of my alien goddess self."_

She held out the jar containing the blob.

Washu: _"This is a Mass, a life form, which can merge together with either other Mass beings, or any other life forms. The more beings it merges together with, the smarter the merged form becomes."_

Washu walked over to a certain part of the lab there she put the Mass inside the Reiquarium, where it started to attract each one of the clones, causing it to merge together with them, one by one.

Washu: _"Of course, once I have left, your memories of me will be locked away, and can only become unlocked, under a few certain circumstances."_

Washu walked through her door-shaped gateway with the jar in her arms, and closed it behind her, making the door disappear, while the super-clone had become completed, and got itself out of the Reiquarium, and headed for the shower, to clean itself.

(TV Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>Rei: <em>"Well, that explains some of it. I did slowly regain the super-clone's memories of Washu, during the times I was asleep, of course."<em>

Micro-Ice: _"Glad to hear that, Rei. But, there's one thing I can't forgive Gendo for; His temporarily alliance with Grizzaka."_

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback)<p>

Gendo was sitting in his office, watching the different battles with the Angels, while silently growling over the rebellious nature of the EVA pilots, especially his own son. Suddenly, he heard evil chuckle, and a mysterious shady person walked out of the shadow, who then turned out to be Grizzaka. Gendo looked up at him.

Gendo: _"And, just who, might you be?"_

Grizzaka: _"I'm the one called Grizzaka, and I'm here to give you an offer."_

Gendo: _"And what, if I may ask, is this kind of offer, that you got for me?"_

Grizzaka: _"I can resurrect monsters with my Doringi, but in order for me to resurrect an Angel I need a blood sample."_

Gendo: _"I have sent out people to collect as many blood samples as possible from every single Angel that has appeared, other than the ones that was using the Jet Alone and EVA-03 for host bodies."_

Grizzaka: _"That's because I kept them in a limbo-like realm, created from my own Dorinki energy. So, in other words, I helped them fake their own deaths, by making them survive their own destructions."_

Gendo: _"And, what do you want in return, then?"_

Grizzaka: _"The demise and fall of Quadra-Beast Kannami Rukawa."_

Gendo: _"I'll have Fuyutsuki bring a vial of blood to my office. But, exactly which Angel are you planning on resurrecting?"_

Grizzaka: _"The very first Angel with a S2 Core that has ever appeared; the 14__th__ Angel."_

Gendo: _"So, by giving you a vial containing a blood sample from 14__th__ Angel, you will help me get further with my Scenario, just so that you can see 4__th__ Child die?"_

Grizzaka: _"Pretty much, that way, yes!"_

* * *

><p>(TV Flashback II)<p>

10 minutes later, Fuyutsuki walked into Gendo's office with a vial of blood from the 14th Angel in his hand, he did not notice Grizzaka, who was hiding in the shadows.

Fuyutsuki:_ "Here's the blood sample, you wanted me to get, Gendo. Now, what do you want me to do with it?"_

Gendo: _"That's my new partner's decision to make."_

Grizzaka walked out of the shadows and towards Fuyutsuki, until he straight across of him, on a distance of 7 meters, with the two of them facing each others.

Grizzaka: _"Just follow my instructions, and then you can leave, once it's over."_

Fuyutsuki nodded, as Grizzaka channeled his Dorinki and prepared a fearsome technique, once used by a certain sealed-away founder of the GenJyuKen.

Grizzaka: _"Ketsumei no Gishiki!**"_

Grizzaka pressed his right thumb into his chest making parts of his blood pour out with the appearance of a liquefied form of his Dorinki, before the Dorinki-infused blood started to spin in a whirlpool-like swirl, forming a blood pool. Grizzaka then looked at Fuyutsuki.

Grizzaka: _"Now, empty the vial on its containment, by pouring it down into my blood pool."_

Fuyutsuki followed the instruction and pour the Angel blood down into the pool. The pool started to spin, until the Angel blood had fully become merged together with Dorinki-infused blood, before the mixed blood started to get infused into Grizzaka's body, making him generate much stronger Dorinki, because it was now enhanced by AT-energy, thanks to the Angel blood sample.

(TV Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>The group looked frustrated andor displeased with what they have just witnessed.

Rukawa: _"So, that's how he became able to create his own AT-Field, huh?"_

Shinji: _"And, on top of that, he used the powers of his AT-enhanced Dorinki to remote control EVA-01 through the Dummy Plug."_

Rei: _"And, then, Grizzaka made EVA-01 perform the Jyu Rei Dama technique on the resurrected 14__th__ Angel, making it become sealed inside its own S2 Core, only to have the entire Core being consumed whole by EVA-01."_

Asuka: _"And, because of that, the 14__th__ Angel started to completely merge together with the EVA, with the use of the EVA's memory bank, and the Dummy Plug, as well as maybe also the Dorinki energy of Grizzaka's."_

Micro-Ice: _"Yeah, but luckily and fortunately, the words from Shinji, combined with his strong bond to EVA-01, made the 14__th__ start to value the partnership between Shinji and the EVA, resulting in the Angel accepting Shinji as its main partner, and decide to help Shinji and the other pilots on their quest to defeat the other Angels, although only trying to finish them off completely, if unable to make realize the mistake in letting innocent getting hurt."_

Kernor: _"Well, there's also that one time, when Grizzaka tried to destroy you guys, by summoning that demon queen, RaiFuuMaJin Mayoriko."_

Rukawa: (laughing hysterically) _"It was kind of funny, to see the dumbfounded face of Grizzaka, when his plan backfired, by Mayoriko developing a crush on Shinji."_

Ritsuko: _"I don't understand how you can find funny, with a demonic woman having an interest for younger boys."_

Suddenly, the Misato's cell phone started to ring, making her answer. She hung up and everyone looked at her.

Misato: _"There are reports of a giant pangolin-themed monster man causing trouble in the city."_

Shinji: _"Let's go!"_

The pilots, along with Micro-Ice and Kernor, headed for the city, while Ritsuko and Misato went for NERV HQ. Penpen remained in the apartment, to watch the battle on the TV.

* * *

><p>In the city, the Rinrinshi of RinJyu Pangolin-Ken, Muzankose, is causing panic for the citizen, while in giant form.<p>

Muzankose: _"Yeah, that's right, feel the pain the powers of Rinki is causing for you."_

Shinji: _"Not so fast, Muzankose!"_

Muzankose: _"What the hell?"_

Muzankose turned around, only to get himself knocked away by the EleHammer, as the ChoGekiOh was standing just a few meters away from where he once stood. Muzankose looked at the energy-based sentinel mecha.

Shinji: "I think it's time for you to say 'bye-bye' now."

Muzankose: "Well, actually, I got a surprise for you. RinJyu Pangolin-Ken, Doringi: Dai Chozetsu Seikogan!***"

Muzankose curled himself into a ball, and started to attack ChoGekiOh, which was having problem with getting a lock on him, and then got overruled by him. He was then standing up again, looking at ChoGekiOh.

Muzankose: "And now, for the finisher; RinJyu Pangolin-Ken, Doringi: Chozetsu Seikogan Borangi!****"

Curled as ball again, he was about to defeat Shinji, when the attack was suddenly interfered, as another energy-based mecha appeared, kicking Muzankose into the air, and made him crash into the ground again, in humanoid form, face first. ChoGekiOh turned to see the newcomer. It appeared similar to GekiTohja, but instead was made up of a white tiger for main body, a brownish-orange leopard for a lower right leg, and a purple ocelot for a lower left leg. Shinji, from inside ChoGekiOh, looked amazed at the newcomer.

Shinji: "It's the GekiSeiJin! Then, that must mean…"

Micro-Ice: "What do you think of this one fellow for a mecha, Shinji?"

Kernor: "Just don't worry about Rei. She's safe inside here with us."

Inside the GekiSeiJin, Micro-Ice was standing in the middle, with Rei on his left side, and Kernor on his right side. You can tell that the people at NERV HQ were showing their regular faces. ChoGekiOh did get himself back up on his feet.

Shinji: "OK, then, let's finish him off together."

Rukawa: "Hold on, don't leave us behind."

ChoGekiOh and GekiSeiJin turned their faces around to see RinLion running up to them, with RinChameleon riding on its back. RinLion then ran past between them, and stood in front of them.

Rei: "Rukawa-kun!"

Asuka: (from inside RinChameleon) "And, let's not forget me."

Shinji: "Let me guess, you want to form ChoGekiRinOh with me again?"

Rukawa: "Nah, I want to try something new this."

Micro-Ice: "OK, then, here's goes!"

Micro-Ice/Kernor/Rei/Rukawa/Asuka: "Jyuken Busou!"

RinLion split apart and formed armor for the upper body of GekiSeiJin, while its Blade Tail became the GekiRinKen, as the RinChameleon became the gauntlet-like rope-gun.

Micro-Ice/Kernor/Rei/Rukawa/Asuka: "Formation Complete! GekiRinSeiJin! Burning Up!"

The two mechas stood ready to attack, as Muzankose was back on the again.

Muzankose: "It doesn't matter. I take care of all of you at once!"

Micro-Ice: "I don't think so!"

Micro-Ice/Kernor/Rei/Rukawa/Asuka: "Geki-Rin Sei-Jin Zan!"

GekiRinSeiJin started to spin towards Muzankose, slashing him at the moment.

Muzankose: "I'm not done with you, yet!"

Shinji: "But, we are soon done with you!"

Rukawa: "Ringi: Shorai Jyu!"

RinHawk appeared and was flapping with its wings.

Micro-Ice/Kernor/Rei/Rukawa/Asuka: "Jyuken Busou!"

RinHawk attached itself onto the back of GekiRinSeiJin, granting the Mecha a set of wings.

Micro-Ice/Kernor/Rei/Rukawa/Asuka: "Complete! GekiDaiRinSeiJin! Burning Up!"

As Muzankose became surprised at formation, GekiDaiRinSeiJin took flight into the sky, preparing for it aerial finisher!

Shinji: "Go for it, guys!"

Micro-Ice/Kernor/Rei/Rukawa/Asuka: "Geki-Dai-Rin Sei-Jin Zan!"

GekiDaiRinSeiJin spun its arms, as it headed down at the Pangolin-Ken Rinrinshi, causing a diving bomb version of the Geki-Rin Sei-Jin Zan. It slashed at him, as it passed by, landing gracefully on its legs behind him, while Shinji spun the EleHammer rapidly towards him.

Shinji: "Gekiwaza: Dai Gan Gan Gan!"

The attack hit the Rinrinshi, causing him to give out sparks.

Muzankose: "I hope my sacrifice was not in vain, master Grizzaka!"

He then fell down to the ground, and exploded, as the two constructions of manifested Ki made their victory poses.

All six: "ChoGekiOh and GekiDaiRinSeiJin WINS!"

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice and Kernor stood on the road, as Shinji, Rukawa, Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, and Penpen were standing to face them.<p>

Micro-Ice: "Well, this is it for now!"

Kernor: "We are going to head back to Zaelion Galaxy!"

Shinji: "I'm glad that you could stop by to help us out."

Kernor: "No problem, Shinji-kun!"

Micro-Ice: "And, as for the rest of you, I got one thing to say to Rei!"

Rei: "And, what might that be, Micro-Ice?"

Micro-Ice: "If you want to become truly ladylike, then you better not consider Asuka as your main influence, since a ladylike female must never be ignorant of the difference between fighting for female rights, and using feminism as an excuse for male abuse, and female dominance."

Asuka: "And how the hell was I supposed to know about such difference?"

Micro-Ice: "Thinking before acting, Asuka! That's something you need to learn, otherwise your very own pride will be your fall one day."

Kernor: "Well, as for now, farewell!"

Micro-Ice and Kernor left as they waved goodbye to the others, who were returning the favor.

Shinji: "Well, since what Micro-Ice said was true, I think we need to figure out a suitable punishment for Asuka. Do you have any suggestions, Rei?"

Rei: "I think Asuka should treat the six of us for some ice cream."

Asuka: "What, even the penguin?"

Shinji: Don't worry about it, Asuka, since Rei and I will keep us to the plain stuff. Vanilla, that is!"

They started to laugh together, as Micro-Ice and Kernor heads for the sunset.

* * *

><p>*"Beast Soul Sphere"<p>

**"Blood-Oath Ceremony"

***"Great Ultimate Attacking Steel Ball"

****"Ultimate Attacking Steel Ball, Erratic Violence Technique"


End file.
